Demon Queen's Lust
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: A healthy dose of smut keeps you naughty. Oneshot.


**Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden  
 **Story Title:** Demon Queen's Lust  
 **Story Genre:** Smut. Pure smut.  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uh, smut...  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 _ **Demon Queen's Lust**_

 **Play:** Naruto OST 1 - Nine Tail Demon Fox

The Kyuubi no Kitsune; The Kyuubi no Yoko was also more popularly known as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Spirit.

Said demon of destruction and mayhem was currently smirking despite knowing that she was being held within the confines of the Hakke Fuin, an eldrich rune creation that was made up of an artificial sub-dimension, created through the use of the detestable human sealing arts. Yet still, the fox demoness felt very satisfied with her work since all the pieces were slowly falling into place.

The Kyuubi was blithely observing the foul red energy that periodically pulsed to life in the chamber around her, constantly seeping into the never ending system of sewers beyond her gaze, connecting with the young human's own inner power, slowly changing him, slowly adapting him to her needs.

An infamous creature of hatred, feared by countless mortal men; the power of the nine tails was legendary, striking ice into the souls of all shinobi that stood before it. A Nine Tails was strong enough to garner the tittle of a living, natural disaster in the world where humans could rearrange the landscape with their own, inner power of chakra.

Most humans of this realm only knew the most powerful of 'biju' as a mass of pure evil, rarely ever seen with other of its kind.

Uncountable stories and untraceable legends spoke of its sheer presence being able to cower nearly any mortal it happened to come across as it cut swathes of destruction across the continents.

The Kyuubi smirked at the thought, most of those stories had an anchored basis in reality. She and her ancestors had always had a viscous streak when they took a stroll through this human infested land, though the place wasn't as bad as the primal human realm, the inner realm of the cosmos known as the Blue World.

Six years ago, the fox demon had appeared within the walls of the village of Hidden Leaf in 'unknown circumstances', wrecking death and destruction across the military-civilian stronghold as it roared to the skies in anger, its massive tails lashing out and cutting through the village proper, its claws crushing civilian and shinobi alike underneath its gargantuan size, and its dark orbs of destruction vaporizing everything in their path.

The creature beyond the mortal realms had been sealed into a new-born by the selfless sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, but not until it had cut a wide swathe of destruction across that very same village in a fit of pure rage. The horrible destruction of their home would not leave the collective memory of shinobi and civilians for generations to come, just as she planned.

Right now, said all-powerful demon lay lazily in the dank, dark confines of the eight-tetragrams seal developed by the Uzumaki clan, a vicious smirk bearing across a very human-shaped face.

A pair of eyes, crimson red like the iron color of blood with black slits inside them shined through the shadows that were still lingering within the sealing chamber, reflecting her amusement. A perfectly manicured nail tapped a polytechnic rythim on the floor beneath her, the area of the chamber that was always dry, keeping the demoness occupied for a few seconds as her plans unfurled, slowly and methodically. Luscious red, lengthily silk-like hair graced a heart-shaped face, with a pair of sharp canines poking down through the demoness's upper lips, giving her a bit of a wild look, which couldn't be found in the Elemental Nations in anyone but an Inuzuka.

Great golden bars of metal that reached far higher then her eyes could see spanned before her vision, the barrier that was keeping her cut off from influencing her container's state of mind fully... for now, standing strong.

Unlike the inside of the seal where the nine tails was currently imprisoned, which was enclosed in shadows, the outside of the prison was more brightly lit.

And right not, said outside wasn't empty.

"What are you smirking at, baka fox?" hotly demanded the lingering presence of an all too familiar voice.

The great demon fox spirit glanced towards the intruding presence with a naughty grin on her face. Sure enough, standing there with her vivid red hair trailing down her back and narrow violet eyes glaring in the fox's direction, was the demoness's former container, just another pawn in her great plan.

The young human female stood tantalizingly close to her reach, hovering just outside the bars of the seal.

Even in her possession form, she still couldn't reach the ant with her claws.

They would stop withing an inch of the woman, she knew.

Nevertheless, the great Kyuubi always enjoyed taunting and tormenting her jailer in any moment presented, " **Hello Kushina, how foul it is to see you. It has been such a long time since you've been impaled on my claws, did you come back for a repeated performance?** " in order to further antagonize the young red head, the nine tailed fox queen willed one of her perfect nails to grow into a long, bone white claw. She inspected the pointy appendage with a small amount of interest before she trailed the sharp tip over her bare stomach, stopping right where she had plunged it through the human's torso, right over the belly button that she shared with her main siblings.

The smirk that was present on her face was disturbing, if only because of the lusting glee that shined in her eyes when she tapped herself.

A bull-like snort reached the great demoness's ears as the human red-head crossed her arms across her chest, a sneer pulling at the end of her lips as she taunted the great demon back, "Please bitch, you're powerless behind that seal, like a defenseless child. Stop trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work. It never works!"

The Queen's viscous smirk widened considerably at that statement, " **Ohhh~~ you sure about that? Hmm~~ I'll enjoys proving you wrong...** "

The purple eyed female remained unperturbed by the taunt, squinting her eyes together in anger. Alas, an easy-going grin split her face as she casually approached the seal, moving as if she owned the place and leant almost leisurely against the bars, pulling her hair out of her eyes as she watched the shadows for any sudden movement, "Give me a break. Don't forget that it was my family who had created this seal."

Kyuubi lowered a single brow as she chuckled, turning her nude body towards Kushina, her legs spread wide.

"The Uzumaki clan had been crafting seals to contain demons stronger then you long before you were born, miss _Queen of Makai._ There's nothing you can do to escape your fate..." the Uzumaki matriarch smirked. She was feeling wonderfully in her chest as she spoke her mind, "This seal will kill you in 20 years no matter what you do, and your power will then be used by my son to become a hero and the savior Mina-kun wanted him to be..."

The red eyed hatred incarnate shrugged uncaringly at the threat, her luscious red hair falling down the perfectly tanned skin of her shoulders like a waterfall of blood, " **If that is what you wish to believe little mortal monkey, I'll leave you to your delusions...** "

Who did the little mortal think she was talking to, her little brother?

She was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the undisputed ruler of the Makai realm and the one of the strongest demons to ever exist in the realms of the inner universe, stronger then even her own father had been many centuries ago. She had already found several ways to deal with the pesky Uzumaki arts well over a century ago, but she was only biding her time here, sometimes cursing the Sharingan with all of her might, but nonetheless happy that all of her planning hadn't been wasted.

It was a shame that her first container hadn't slipped during the years she was in her, but Kyuubi could wait.

She had all the time in the inner realms to make her ambitions a reality.

"You can't fool me Kyuubi. Besides, I'm going to make sure my Sochi is protected for as long as I can 'ttebane!" Kushina said confidently as she put her hands on her hips, leaning forward with a grin. She had never liked talking to the damn fox woman before, but she had been used to her being stuck in her large possession form, stuck up to an artificial moon with stakes holding her up.

Talking to her in her normal kitsune form was a little weird, but nothing she couldn't adapt to.

And if the damn woman thought she could manipulate her dear little sochi to her whims, she had another thing coming.

The fox spirit shrugged her shoulders again, taking her shining eyes off the mortal nuisance for a moment to regard her nails, her smirk pulling just a little bit more in width, " **You can try ...and I would destroy you before feeding the remains of your corpse to my personal hellhounds when I come out of this seal-** " the nine tails paused in her sentence before turning her head around, just enough to look at the retired Kunoichi with one eye.

Said female ninja was begging to leave the inner confines of the seal so that she could try and contact her son again, "... **though I must thank you, Kushina...** " she let her words trail off, baiting the Uzumaki woman.

Just a little more prodding and she could have her revenge on Kushina, and later on... well, that's a secret for now.

The former Kyuubi Jinchuriki narrowed her unique eyes as she stopped walking, looking over her shoulders and glaring towards the naked demon that was present her with her pussy, "And what would that be for, hmph? Maybe for the ass kicking you've been run through by Mina-kun and me?" with those words leaving the Hokage's wife, the habitual darkness of the prison chamber was lifted away considerably.

Weak light of the human's cursed creation pushed through, its touch reaching the sight of the demon queen shaking her head, making her hair appear like the waves on the surface of the ocean. She smiled at the former jinchuriki condescendingly, and responded, " **Oh why, for handing me the final piece of the** **puzzle. Thanks to you and that accursed Yondaime Hokage you called a mate, I'll have more power then ever in my grasp...** " what seemed like a barely restrained shiver of lust and sexual desire passed through Kyuubi's body.

The very thoughts she was having about that idea were tingling her senses and heating her core.

Kushina looked lost and slightly off-put by the sight, though the look of loathing on her face didn't lessen in the least, "What are you-?"

" **...especially since you were so gracious to bear an offspring for me...** " finishing off her sentence with a visible leer , the Kyuubi grinned menacingly at Kushina.

A steel-strong promise flashed through the kunoichi's eyes as she moved with her mama bear instincts, "I won't let you hurt him!"

The following sequence of events happened far to quickly for most mortal eyes to follow.

One moment, the Uzumaki matriarch was standing far beyond the golden gates, her body facing the opposite direction.

The next moment, the great metal doors stood slightly ajar, the former kunoichi having opened them and moved across the distance between herself the the fox demon in a blink, hand raised to deliver a vicious knock out punch at the supposedly weakened queen.

Said demon queen sprung into action like a coiled viper with a smirk on her face, sharp claws and powerful fists exchanging against the mother of her current jailer. They punched, kicked, grabbed, fainted and blocked each other in their hand to hand brawl like professional warriors, the two women of royalty trying to overpower each other, trying to gain the upper hand in the contest of speed, skill and strength.

Growing tired of the senseless stalemate, the Kyuubi used two of her tails to trip the kunoichi, who hopped over them and leaped away, dodging the third, fourth and fifth tail as they tried to hit her, only now realizing what she had been suckered into as her special power materialized through her back.

Kushina grimaced when she landed, the fact that the nine tails wasn't turning into a giant demon didn't help her in any way, since her chains weren't as strong nor as quick as they were when she was still 'alive'. Minato had managed to save her life by sealing her along with the fox, but she was still limited by her weakened state at the time of the sealing.

 _No problem, I'm still going to make sure she can't hurt my sochi 'ttebane!_

Golden chains of chakra fought a loosing battler against the nine, red colored tails, and booms of air pressure came from the darkness as the two entities fought for dominance against each other.

Kyuubi grinned, she knew exactly how this will end, she had fantasized about it so many times that she had long lost count of the situation, " **You're weak, human! Prepare to die by my hands, HAHAHA!** " the demoness cackled, pure glee on her face. She wasn't going to kill Kushina of course, oh no.

She had something much, much better planned for the despicable human.

"I'll show you who's weak when I kick your ass!"

With a short burst of immense speed that took Kushina completely by surprise, having been well used to the bulky mass and howitzer-stationary tactics of the walking engine of destruction, Kyuubi in her normal - human sized and human shaped Kitsune form - appeared above Kushina as naked as the day she was birthed for the throne, her sleek tails protruding out of her collarbone and but, a fist cocked back for a bone shattering punch.

Kushina met the naked queen's attack with a net of golden chains that sprung up in front of her, links intertwining together for more endurance, to which the Kyuubi responded by using her tails to blast a wall of air at them and vault over the human's defense with a red flicker, taking advantage of the special properties that governed the shinobi Shunshin.

She had learned a couple of things from watching shinobi battle, and one thing she had always envied them for was their speed.

No more!

Using pure manipulation of her inner energy, dark red fire bloomed to life around Kyuubi's outstretched hand before she thrust it forward, the immense power of kitsune-bi washing over the ground like a force of nature, a tsunami of fire, just like the legends described her mother and her mother's mother and her mother's mother's mother attacking villages, castles, kingdoms and nations of this pitiful world.

Kushina, in a brief moment of panic at the S rank katon ninjutsu, used her trusted chains to block the searing heat.

Her eyes widened slightly and she watched in shock as the chakra material slowly melted into globs of metal slag.

She quickly flickered out of the powerful fire, pink burns covering some of her skin from the minute contact.

Her danger senses immediately screamed at her giving her no relieave, warning the kunoichi of an attack.

The Uzumaki clan's heiress, princess and matriarch ended up blocking a kick directed at her blind spot, the attack jarring her bones from the force that the female demon could produce. Pursing her lips and hardening her muscles with chakra, Kushina grabbing the offending leg, then gave a mighty heave of effort before the Queen ended up not so much as being thrown to the ground rather then being shot straight down into the hard floor like a cannon going off.

Kushina looked at her hands as she materialized a chain in them, she had greatly overestimated their effectiveness within the seal. Still, all she had to do now was make it to the gates that held the seal and close them, and for that she needed a distraction. She prepared to create the distraction, but her plans were cut short when bright lances of crimson red light blasted towards Kushina from the tips of the queen's nine tails, steadily cutting through the much weaker defenses of the retired, former kunoichi.

...

...

...

The nine tails chuckled, blood colored eyes twinkling like stars in joy at the human's plight. The Queen of Makai was feeling an immense amount of pleasure from the current situation as she held her former captor by the throat in a clutch that could bend pure steel. If Kushina wasn't a shinobi that could use her chakra to strengthen her body, she would have snapped like a twig long ago.

There was what looked like a manic grin plastered on Kyuubi's face as the human female dangled in the air, held up by her suffocating grip, " **You lose, little monkey... And so close too...** " Kyuubi cooed lightly before she let out another chuckle, not being able to contain it, this was all so perfect.

"gru-uck!"

" **If you had only remained beyond those doors for a little longer, you might have had a chance at stopping my plans for the** **boy!** " Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders again, **"Oh well, I'm sure there will be some use of you later...** " with that said, the nine tailed kitsune released a disturbing giggle as 4 of her long tails wrapped around Kushina's legs and hands, constricting around the limbs tightly, coiling around them like snakes.

A dark, lusting madness started to shine within the depths of her glowing, slitted eyes as she slowly began releasing some of her more potent pheromones into the air around them.

Humming, with a small twitch of her glorious tails, the Queen forced the mortal woman's legs to part open and reveal their clothed treasure.

Kushina, even in the strange moment of terror and panic, put up a good fight.

 _What the heck is she doing? She can't be t-thinking of_ that _?_

Her powerful, chakra enhanced shinobi muscles held up well against the immense strength of the demoness's furry tails for a few seconds, but in there, within the confines of the inner seal, Kushina was nothing but a shadow of her former self, an echo placed there to help her son become a beacon of hope in the ninja world.

And she had wasted that chance because of her short temper.

She hated the fox woman so much!

" **Hmm... you wear too many constricting rags mortal. Honestly, what is it with you humans and your strange choice of clothes?** " the currently grinning nine tails wondered out loud as she carefully inspected the kunoichi's body, feeling herself growing increasingly wet in anticipation.

With her unoccupied hand and her sharp nails, Kyuubi then tore through the unappealing fabric of the human's clothes in one fell swoop, shredding the material and revealing the human's tight pussy to her.

Kyuubi licked her ruby lips sensually and started to fondle her left tit as Kushina felt a spark of terror light within her, something which the nine tails ignored as it wrapped a tail around Kushina's throat and began to roughly tweak the woman's nipples.

The Queen of Makai had to admit to herself, despite her own personal opinion about Kushina, that the human female currently hung up before her like a slut was a beautiful one, more beautiful then some of her vixens even. The Uzumaki body was the peak of human evolution in this world, Kushina's even more so thanks to her strong, demon-enhanced genes and the nine tail's potent demonic chakra that had flickered through her system regularly, preparing her body for the task that the Kyuubi had let herself get sealed by Mito in the first place.

In a moment of rebellion, Kushina's eyes hardened completely.

She wouldn't let herself be broken by a mere gaze and what would undoubtedly be a rape, "I-I won't let you hurt my son, Kyuubi! You'll die here, forgotten by everyone!" the former A-rank kunoichi spat at the nine tails in utter hatred, using the last of her willpower to close the impregnable seal doors. The seal responded to her chakra, and with a loud slam that shook the chamber like a tremor, made sure that the Kyuubi will remain contained within until the day her powers were taken away from her by Naruto.

Kyuubi ignored the loud slam, already having ensured that she would live on even if her plains failed, which they wouldn't.

" **Ohhhh...?** " the Queen questioned hauntingly with a pair of amused eyes and raised eyebrows, tauntingly starring into the defiant glare of her former jinchuriki currently at her _mercy_... She happily observed the first minute traits of her influence in the kunoichi's own violet slits, with Kushina having been her jinchuriki for over a decade, she was much more susceptible to Kyuubi's demonic chakra then any other human, sans her offspring, who was already born with a measure of demonic energy within him.

 ** _Perfect... I'm going to enjoy breaking her._**

The nine tailed fox spirit put up a wicked grin of triumph on her face, and then, with a loud giggle that was very familiar to Kushina for some strange reason, leant ever closer to the human's ear but stopped within a hair's breath from touching the organic audio receiver, her delicate fingers faintly brushing over Kushina's nether lips teasingly as she injected more of her potent chakra into the human.

In response to those actions Kushina began squirming in the air, still being held up by the Kyuubi's red tails, loathing the distinct feeling of pleasure that was spreading through her body right now, especially considering that she was still being choked. The heat of need traveled through her entire body, tingling her spine, toes and pussy.

The red haired queen's moist tongue slowly trickled across Kushina's skin as she licked the woman's right cheek. The Uzumaki matriarch closed her eyes and started praying for this to end quickly.

Kyuubi hummed in delight before she began licking Kushina's neck, pausing in her advances just long enough to whisper huskily, directly into the woman's ear, " **Fear not my little pet, there's no need to worry about me hurting your young child. ...After all,-** " here Kyuubi paused again and used her sharpened teeth to erotically nibble on Kushina's ears, making the human wince in simultaneous pain and pleasure as the fox demon slowly inserted two chakra coated digits deep into the woman's tight, warm and suckering quim.

The Queen's perverse smirk widened to shit-eating proportions when the human in her hold let out a stifled moan as much as her throat allowed her to, the Kyuubi's hot breath washing over the Uzumaki's skin tantalizingly, " **...I have big plans for my little King...** " she ended with a whisper and sent a warm surge of chakra into her hand, pressing her giant yet perfectly shaped tits against Kushina's as the human climaxed from her ministrations.

The struggling woman could only look on in horror, her eyes widening as she let out a loud scream tear through her vocal canals.

Kyuubi smirked in delight again, her sharp canines jutting out through her lips as she forcefully lowered the woman on the chamber's cold, and by now, dry floor, using her long tails to keep a tight leash on Kushina. She then slowly brought her hand up, her massive breasts jingling for a moment as she fondled her tit again.

" **Hmmm... yumie, you taste even better then my first daughter did Kushina-chan. Congratulations, it would seem that being a human didn't tarnish your fluids too much...** " the red eyed Queen idly commented her observations as she sensually licked her digits clean of the former jinchuriki's large release, burning eyes eyeing the rapidly growing puddle of cum on the floor lovingly while Kushina's breaths became labored, her face completely read in shock, anger and embarrassment.

Kyuubi squeezed her large tits together with a throaty moan, supple flesh squishing against supple flesh, giving Kushina a show that many a demon males have died for. After a short moment of moaning, the nine tails let her potent energy rush into Kushina again, a predatory look appearing on her human-shaped face as she let one of her own kinky ideas for the future begin to form itself.

This was what she had been waiting for the last few years, to hold Kushina's mental sanity in her hands.

She was going to twist and reshape the despicable woman into a perfect sex slave for her and her King.

The woman will only find happiness in being a cum dump for her own birthed son, not even giving birth to their future children will matter anymore. She will always worship her King's cock like it was her lifeline and deity, her sole reason for existing.

Kyuubi couldn't think of a better fate for the one who had tortured her for over a decade and a half.

The heat in her began to rise tremendously, her body aware that her thoughts weren't just a fantasy anymore and responding to the mental stimuli.

Another wicked grin broke through her face as Kyuubi moved, stepping forward in order to stand right over Kushina, using her remaining free tails to further stimulate the woman's anus, pussy and nicely sized tits with her chakra. This was a nice little perverse trick she had learned very long ago from the Succubi heiress, back when they were still young girls whoring themselves to anything with a pair of balls and a dick, killing the hordes of demons by drying them clean of fluids.

Kyuubi grinned down sneeringly at Kushina as her dripping snatch came to a halt directly above the woman's head, who's eyes had started to roll into the back of her head from the unreal amount of pleasure she was being subjugated to, making her innards burn with a sinful desire to please her mistress.

Kyuubi had been without sex for nearly a century, she was anticipating this tremendously.

Slowly - taking in the moment - Kyuubi spread her delicious thighs wide and lowered herself down until she was practically sitting on top of Kushina's face, a boiling snatch soon to be ready to feed her little pet. With her right hand, the demonic queen grabbed the moaning woman's vivid red hair and roughly pulled her head closer to her pussy as she started to finger herself quickly with the other hand right in front of Kushina's hazing eyes, pushing her nether lips onto Kushina's lips.

Not too long after, mainly due to her lust having been cupped up for too long without a proper release, the Queen released a long stream of cum directly into Kushina's awaiting mouth in a small jet of fluids, her innards tingling in pleasure as her tails uncoiled slightly.

Red eyes narrowed in anger, " **Drink!"** she commanded sternly when she saw that Kushina wasn't being a good pet.

Defenseless and with her mind filled with an inhuman amount of lust and desire, Kushina wasn't able to resist the demonic queen's command.

She needed to breathe again anyway.

And so, with a number of loud gulps, Kushina quickly began swallowing the delicious nectar that she was being fed by her mistress, rather uncaring for the grin on Kyuubi's face, which, if it was possible, had stretched even wider then before, passing normal limits of human muscles.

Kyuubi moaned like a whore when she was done cumming, petting Kushina on the head like an obedient dog as she waited for it.

A few seconds lather, the human female below her started screaming and trashing wildly in the grasp of her tails, as the youkai chakra infused in the Kyuubi's release begun to burn inside of her stomach, eating away at her flesh and corroding it with a different kind of meat, the much more compatible energy then a normal human's inside of her coils adapting to the queen's will, beginning her transformation.

Her head now cleared, it felt like the Kyuubi was filling her with boiling hot magma as every nerve ending in her body screamed in absolute pain and latter on, ecstasy, " **Hmmmm... there's many things we have left to do, my** **pet**." Kyuubi commented wryly as she traced a lone finger down the evolving human's face, cooing to her that the pain will soon pass, " **...be safe in knowing that one day, you'll be serving your Queen and your King unquestioningly, happily serving his desires just like the rest of my clan will...** " with those words of foretelling, Kyuubi kissed Kushina mouth to mouth, prodding her tongue against the former jinchuriki's orifice and moaning as she continued to finger herself.

Revenge was a dish best served while hot and horny.


End file.
